Better Than Magic!
by Be Obscene
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange goes undercover as the new potions instructor at Hogwarts. She wasn't counting on attracting the attention of mischievous student, Ginny Weasley. (Bellatrix/Ginny) AU. SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

**Bellatrix infiltrates Hogwarts but can she fit in and go undetected? This is my first Harry Potter story and I wanted to try something a little different. I haven't gone back to read the books or watch the movies in quite a while. This will be AU, some changes to characters and timeline but for the most part the Potterverse. No slash in the first chapter but a hint at what is to come between Bellatrix and Ginny. Please tell me what you think. Sexual content and later chapters so be warned.**

It was a brand new year at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and a new teacher was on her way to her classroom. Miss Cleo Mandrake, real name Bellatrix Lestrange, she was infiltrating the school for Voldemort and no one was any the wiser. It wasn't like she had much of a disguise really but luckily no one knew her directly. She was assigned to Gryffindor when she'd much rather be in Slytherin house.

"What am I even teaching in this place?" She questioned as she rummaged through the desk of the previous professor who disappeared under mysterious circumstances. She wasn't one to plan ahead or put very much thought in any plan, she wasn't even exactly sure who or what she was looking out for. Mainly she was intended to be the eyes and ears inside, on top of pretending to be one of the sorry saps working here. "Potion theory? Well that ought to be easy. These Hogwart's brats don't know anything, they'd believe everything I tell them."

She sifted through old texts, nothing interested her but it was school work after all. She was hoping there might be something useful to her in case she was ganged up on or felt like torturing someone for fun.

"Pardon me, Miss, but are you the new Potion theory instructor?"

She saw this young girl about 17 or 18, proper posture and by the looks of it a busy body. Of course Bellatrix needed to play along. "Yes. I am Cleo...," This was terrible, she was there only five minutes and already she forgot what name she was using, "...Man...drake. Cleo Mandrake. Who might you be, young lady?"

The girl acted skeptical at first, arching an eyebrow and looking over this strange woman but quickly smiled greeted her with a singing voice, "Hermione Granger."

"Granger is it? Hm," she smirked and walked up to her, fiddling with her wand. She looked Hermione up and down, "Miss Granger, are you hoping that coming here, seeing me will in some way improve your grade?"

Hermione was startled by this accusation, "No, Miss Mandrake, I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing!"

Bellatrix got closer forcing Hermione to back out into the hall, "You know, I had a lot of trouble at my old school, I had students get on my good side only for them to steal from behind my back!"

Hermione's jaw was hanging wide open, "I-I would never..."

"You lot have a point system don't you? You don't want to be responsible for Gryffindor losing 100 points!? Then off with you!"

Hermione had never been yelled at like that before by any adult at the school, maybe Snape but not at this degree. Bellatrix watched her scurry down the hall; she loved playing with emotions.

Although she thought she had at least one student off her back, Bellatrix Lestrange really had no idea what she was in for. Her first day was filled with mayhem and chaos. She grew tired of students asking questions or talking over her, shooting spit balls. She was teaching children from 13 and up, she knew she could slack off a little but needed to show some control of the room. Next she had a group that must've been in their latest year but she still had to bear through juvenile behaviour from them.

The worst was when she demonstrated mixing potions for plant growth. A hand shot up near the front of the seats.

"What is it, Miss Granger?" Bellatrix sighed.

"You know you shouldn't mix those together..."

"I think I know what I'm doing!"

"But, Miss, it's like a bom..."

"Shush!" She combined the chemicals into her small cauldron and recieved an instant blast to the face, dodging out of the way just in time with only a bit of soot covering her. She coughed long and hard as the room filled with black smoke. Class was dismissed. She still had one more class which she dreaded but knew she had to endure.

The next class of students about the same ages as the last was a little rowdy but luckily she intimidated a great deal of them. A young redhead shushed some students every so often for talking or goofing off. She was relieved once the day ended. She felt like having a stiff drink but didn't want to go very far to get it.

She leaned over her desk when she heard a soft voice from behind her, "Miss!"

She spun around quickly and had to look down to see who the voice belonged to. Young Ginny Weasley, red hair, short for her age, pretty and very straightforward and to the point.

Bellatrix was taken off guard by how close she was, she just sneaked up behind her without making a sound. "What...uh...can I do for you?"

"Ginny. Ginny Weasley," she proclaimed as she did a curtsey. "I just wanted to apologize on behalf of the class. I tried shutting a few of them up."

"Right...um, thank you. Now be on your w..."

"Can I say you have a very elegant perfume," she said leaning in to sniff her. Bellatrix was growing uncomfortable with this one, she'd much prefer dealing with Hermione Granger. "Yes, intoxicating. Do you need any help cleaning up?"

"No! No! I am fine!" She urged. Ginny just stood there smiling up at her. "You should be on your way!"

"Alright then. I will see you tomorrow, Miss!"

She ran off with a spring in her step. This girl, no more than five feet. with slender build really got to her. She was intimidating, unpredictable, something Bellatrix had no use for. She was...strange but much stranger than any girl she had ever encountered.

 **Update coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading the first chapter. Bellatrix tries settling into her new environment with mixed results. Tell me what you think or what you might want to see what happens next!**

Bellatrix knew she couldn't last an entire year at this school, she felt like she would go mad by the end of the week...well, madder.

She knew the professors were suspicious of her and the brown nosers. She couldn't just make things up as she went along forever. She sat in her chambers studying for tomorrow, something she dreaded but at least she would be a step ahead of the students.

Ginny 's class was her first one that day. She stayed up too late, she needed coffee, her eyes were more sunken in than usual. Ginny sat at attention with her back straight and hands folded on the table; still something odd about her. She wrote lines on the board for the Griffindor kids to copy. She hardly interacted with any of them. By the end of class she enjoyed the silence as long as she could. She sunk into her chair with a hand to her forehead in frustration.

"Hello, Miss!"

"What?!"

Ginny managed to sneak up on her without making noise once again; who knows how long she was standing there watching her. "Do you need any help?"

Bellatrix 's head was pounding, she had no time for this nonsense. "No! That is quite alright!"

"Are you sure? I could arrange your papers, clean erasers..."

"No, just head on to your next class...," she waved her along. She waited a moment before opening her eyes again. She looked around to make sure she was really alone this time. She reached into her desk and pulled out a flask. "Yes, that's the stuff," she said after chugging some of the liquid courage back. She had a free period but didn't know what to do. She could check in with Voldemort but was advised only to discuss matters with him at night or when an emergency arises connected to the mission.

She thought she could slip outside. She didn't even get ten feet from her door before getting bothered by an actual professor. The instructor for transfiguration, McGonagall left unexpectedly and someone had eagerly insisted she reach the class. It seemed simple enough, it was all on vanishing. _"If any of those brats gets out of line I'll make them disappear,"_ she thought.

Entering the classroom she was shocked to see her morning class and judging by the smug face on her it was Ginny who insisted she take over. "Class!" She greeted. The only thing on her mind at that moment was just how much bigger and nicer this room was than her own. "So where is it you left off?" She asked, carelessly flipping through a mess of papers on the desk.

"We were going to learn how to make boobs bigger!," Laughed one of the male students. Ginny glared at him from across the room.

One girl elbowed him and said to Bellatrix, "We were going to learn how to make him vanish and reappear." She pointed to a spotted owl resting on a stand next to the desk; it squawked at Bellatrix and raised its wings.

She sneered at the scared animal and stood up in front of the class next to it. "Right. Maybe if he is lucky I will bring him back. The class laughed, unbeknownst to then that she was being serious. She made everyone practise the word 'Evanesco'

"Ev-an-es-ko!," Bellatrix shouted loudly.

"Eve-an-es-go!" The class clumsily repeated.

"Ev-ans-es-clo!" The class butchered on.

Bellatrix knew she had to be patient. "Ev...an...es...co...," she announciated.

"Ev-an-es-ko!" The class shouted .

"Good! Good!" She said with mild enthusiasm, "Now who wishes to make this fowl beast disappear?"

Not every hand in the room shot up, for some reason Ginny seemed nervous; Bellatrix found this amusing, perhaps she was scared of messing up, maybe she wasn't as quick as the other kids. "Why don't you come up here and show everyone how it's done Miss Weasley!" All eyes were on her, some laughed and teased, Ginny didn't want to look bad in front of her new teacher so she forced a smile and got up from her seat. "Now raise your wand. Steady it now."

Ginny carefully raised her wand, aiming it at the still squawking bird, she said with the flick of her wrist, "Evanesko!" Her wand sparked but the bird remained. The class gasped all nearly at once. Ginny looked over at a now naked Bellatrix/Mandrake. The moment the spell hit her she knew what happened, she covered herself almost immediately. One hand to cover between her legs and an entire arm to shield her breasts from the class; at an E cup they were hard to hide as you can imagine, she was fearful of one popping out from above or beneath her arm. Bellatrix wanted to shriek at Ginny but instead chanted the spell to bring her clothes back, "It's not working! Where did you send my clothes?"

Ginny backed into her desk as if she was about to make a run for it. She looked so scared and confused, "I don't know! I didn't mean for that to happen!"

The class laughed hysterically at the spectacle. Bellatrix had had enough, "THAT'S IT! THAT IS 2000 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"

Student, Cho Chang voiced her concern, "But that would put Gryffindor at -1950 points!"

"You heard me!" Bellatrix hid behind her desk. "Class dismissed! Except for you, Weasley!"

Everyone teased Ginny on their way out. Ginny bit her bottom lip as she waited for the angry instructor to come out; she had never gotten herself into any serious trouble before, sure she could be mischievous but she couldn't recall a single time she stripped a teacher's clothing. If she went to tell on her she would be in hot water for sure.

Bellatrix emerged now wearing a spare cloak left there, it would do until she went back to her room. "Come here," she demanded.

Ginny walked slowly toward her, "I really don't know what happened, Miss. Nothing like this has ever happened before."

"Well, it won't be happening again!" She slapped her hand down on the table. "Now how much did you see?"

"Huh?"

"Don't be cute with me!"

For the first time, Ginny felt scared, like she was a lot smaller than she was. "I-I didn't see anything..."

"Really? You didn't see my knockers?"

"No, I didn't see your wobblers!"

Bellatrix almost laughed at this word but had to remind herself she needed to be assertive with her little pest. "You best hope no one saw them! How would you like it if I made your clothes disappear and you standing here showing your wobblers?"

"I don't think mine are as big as yours...," Ginny stopped when she saw how stern she looked, "I mean, not too good!"

"Yes, I bet you wouldn't!" She had to think of a punishment but there was only 2 things that came to mind, "Now arrange my papers and clean these erasers!"

Ginny immediately perked up, she got to work on her desk on the spot while Bellatrix went to change. _"Bloody weird child!"_ thought Bellatrix.

In her chambers, Bellatrix found a note from Voldemort tucked in her bed. She was given instructions to find a hidden passageway. He included a map but it looked impossible to decipher given its unusual code and language. She put on some new clothes and went back to check on Ginny. The map would have to wait until everyone else was asleep.

Ginny had finished with the papers and was now clapping erasers, coughing from the thick chalk dust.

"You look ravishing, Miss!" *cough*

"Good job!" She admired her clean desk before pushing the papers onto the floor. "Now do it again!" She cackled.

Ginny pretended to be upset about doing the job but she was really ecstatic about finally helping. She let her giddiness slip while on her hands and knees gathering sheets.

"Is that a smile?" Bellatrix frowned.

Her devious grin vanished faster than her teacher's clothes, "No, Miss! Sorry!" Bellatrix left her for another moment to get some coffee.

 **More soon! I'll try to make the next few chapters longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ginny wants to know more about her teacher, annoying Bellatrix more and more.**

Ginny wasn't sure what it was about Miss Mandrake that kept her up at night. She stopped writing in her diary ages ago but she decided to take it out again to maybe make some sense out of what had happened so far. Cho Chang caught her that night after she stripped the professor naked.

"Everyone has been talking about it," Cho told her friend at her bed side, "Some are calling you a hero."

"I didn't mean to do it...I never would have done that to anyone," Ginny said, lying back onto her bed. "I wish I knew what it was about Miss Mandrake..."

Cho wasn't sure what she was talking about, "Miss Mandrake?"

"She's so mysterious isn't she?"

"Um...I guess."

"I need to find out more about her. I wonder what she's doing right now."

Cho wasn't sure why the sudden interest in her, just another teacher that seemed a little eccentric. Bellatrix meanwhile was trying to figure out where she was supposed to go, this map was impossible to decipher. She knew she couldn't waste away on this all night since she did have morning classes but she figured that maybe she could be a little late, maybe even fake illness but it would seem peculiar doing so in her first week. She didn't want to look weak but finding someone to figure out this insanity for her.

"Miss?"

"Piss off," Bellatrix responded, half awake at her desk.

"What?" Hermione asked, shocked.

Bellatrix managed to keep her head up and realized her mistake, "What is it, Granger?"

"Um, I finished my assignment," she placed the paper on the desk; there was still more than an hour left of class. "Is there anything else I can do?"

Bellatrix just wanted to put her head down, she couldn't think straight, "Do you have any work from any other class?"

"No, not really..."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, of course this girl had to be quicker than everyone else. "Fine, just...I don't know..." She put her head down, murmuring as she did. Hermione couldn't help but notice the map she had been working on. It was poorly hidden under a book and got the young girl curious.

"What's this?" She went to pull it out but was stopped when Bellatrix pulled it away from her.

"Nothing! Now return to your seat!" She didn't want a little brown noser like Hermione Granger looking at this top secret information. If Hermione was as smart as she made herself out to be then she would easily catch on to what was going on and snitch on her. Bellatrix spent time in Azkaban Prison before and she wasn't going back.

She managed to speed through to lunch without further incident and no Ginny. She decided to slip over to Hogsmeade village and drink at one of the local pubs. She managed to allude everyone and in no time at all was on her second pitcher of beer; she believed it would make her think straighter. All she could see on the piece of paper now were blurry lines that overlapped into nonsensical web.

"What do you have there, Miss?"

Bellatrix was afraid to look over but erched her head and saw the redhead standing up straight and smiling at her. "How did you get in here?"

"I'll be 18 in 3 months." She held back a giggle and put her finger up to her lips. She helped herself to a glass from Bellatrix 's pitcher but it was quickly pulled away.

"That isn't for you!"

"Sorry...I'm not sure what's gotten into me."

Bellatrix takes a gulp from the glass she confiscated, "Did you follow me here?"

"Um..."

Bellatrix sighed, "Look, I need some time on my own, alright? You have no idea what it's like."

"I understand...do you want to talk later?"

"No, not re...," she caught sight of the clock on the wall, almost 1pm, "Shit, is that the right time?"

Ginny had never heard a teacher curse before, she followed her outside, "Miss, did you forget to pay?" She never saw her leave anything on the bar counter.

"No," she answered truthfully. Bellatrix bent down to tie her shoelace, another way of slowing her down. Ginny didn't mean to stare but her professor's ass was huge and round. By the time Bellatrix stood up, she turned around to see Ginny with her face lit up, still looking down at where her ass was. She waved a hand in front of the girls face but she did not blink, she was frozen like a statue, but not just her, everyone in the village had stopped in their place which could only meant one thing.

"Got you!" A man grabbed her by the wrist; he hadn't shaved in days and by the looks of things missed a wash for about a month; he had to be quick about this because the spell he cast wouldn't last.

"Marv, what do you want?" Marv was stronger than she was so it was near impossible to shake free.

"What are you doing here? You aren't allowed to leave the school! You'll give yourself away!"

"You don't know what it's like in there! I have to be in character all the time!"

"You better be doing your job!"

"So that's your job then is it? Making sure I do mine?" She smirked devilishly.

"Just get back to the school! You have to find that corridor!"

"What am I even looking for?" Bellatrix snapped.

"He said you'll know when you see it," he stared back at Ginny, "What's with her?"

Bellatrix brushed it off, "I don't bloody know!" She headed back to Hogwart's. The spell broke and Ginny was confused to see that Bellatrix had vanished.

"Miss?" She spun around, looking about, "Miss?"

* * *

That night, Bellatrix wandered the halls long after everyone was in bed. She still wasn't sure where this map was supposed to be taking her. She took a break after feeling like giving up after 20 minutes. She found the kitchen and helped herself to what was in the fridge. She was concerned about getting caught so kept it brief before getting back to work. She felt like there was eyes on her, looking over her shoulder every few seconds.

When she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end she stopped what she was doing; perhaps it was a change in the air. She stuck her hand out, despite not seeing anything in front of her she felt a sheet or blanket. She pulled at the invisible blanket and was faced with Ginny, shocked that she was found.

"Dammit, Weasley! What are you doing here?"

Ginny sat down, happy to see her but sad she was caught. "Sorry, I'm usually the only one up this late. I always throw the invisibility cloak on and come here when I can't sleep."

"Well, you should get to bed before I take more points away from you."

"Right, Miss," she stood up but couldn't help but wonder why she was there, "Miss, why did you come out here so late?"

"I don't have to tell you that," Bellatrix looked at her sternly.

Ginny noticed she had that piece of paper she'd seen at the pub in her hand, she grabbed it without even asking to see it. "Is this a maze of some kind?"

"Ginny!"

"It is. Strange. These look like keys on a piano."

"What?"

"If you hold it up to the light...," she said placing it in the fridge, "It looks like a big keyboard. Some are shaded in like C and B-sharp."

Bellatrix felt stupid for not figuring that out earlier, "Do you know where this corridor is?"

Ginny shrugged, "Maybe...Wait, why are you looking for a hidden corridor?"

"Uh...," She had to think fast before this girl smartened up, "I'm on a special assignment. I have to get to this corridor before Lord Voldemort gets to it."

Ginny's eyes lit up, "Special assignment? Like a double agent?"

"Yes. Exactly. No one else knows about this. I can't let it get in the wrong hands."

"I understand, Miss. I won't tell anyone."

"Good. It is vital that I get to that corridor before he or his Death Eaters get to it!" Ginny bought this, why wouldn't she? She knew there was something about Miss Mandrake.

"Do you need any help, Miss?"

"No...," but then Bellatrix took a moment to think about it. Ginny could be useful getting her through the whole way and if there was anything dangerous then she could use Ginny as a kind of guinea pig. "Yes. I'm sure I can put your skills to some use."

"Thank you, Miss, you won't regret it."

Bellatrix was not expecting a hug. She simply patted Ginny's head and hoped it would end soon. Having this girl around may come in handy after all.

 **What will happen next? More soon! Check back!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ginny assists Bellatrix but not before making a startiling confession. Thanks for following! Please review!**

Bellatrix wasn't too keen on Ginny helping her; she managed to slip into her chambers undetected which only added to her worries. "Ahh! How did you get in here?"

"Oh, sorry, Miss is this a bad time?" Bellatrix found her seated in a corner simply reading from a book when she entered. "I was wondering when you'd be back!"

"Ginny, you can't just come in my room!"

Ginny put her book down and rushed to her, "Terribly sorry! I'm just very excited about helping the Ministry of Magic!"

"Um...right," Bellatrix still couldn't believe she swallowed that lie.

"I've been going over the map, backwards and forwards. It's certainly very tricky but I think..."

Ginny was stopped by her teacher's hands placed firmly on her shoulders, "We'll worry about that on the weekend, alright?"

"Good thinking, Miss!"

"Now, don't you have some place you need to be?"

Ginny thought briefly but came up with nothing, "No, not really."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, she guided Ginny to the door, "Ginny, the end of the day is my time. I love your enthusiasm but we mustn't spend much time together. Others might grow suspicious."

Ginny took note of the seriousness in her voice, "Voldemort and his Death Eaters you mean?"

"Yes, exactly," Bellatrix answered her. "Just remember to keep quiet about all of this."

Ginny nodded, "I promise. I won't tell anyone. Especially not Hermione."

"Good."

* * *

Hermione found Ginny sitting on her bed staring out the window, she seemed as if she was swoon over someone. "What's that look about?" Hermione laughed. Ginny ignored her, she was just so lost in her thoughts she couldn't pay her any mind. Hermione sat next to her. "Okay, who is it?"

Ginny sighed, "Oh, I'm afraid this is the love that I dare not speak its name...," she trailed off.

Hermione thought she was simply being ridiculous and over dramatic until it suddenly hit her what she was implying, "WHAT?"

Ginny fell back onto the bed with that stupid grin still planted on her face, "I probably shouldn't even be telling you this."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying? You're in love with a girl?" Hermione bugged but Ginny just laughed. "Come on, who is she? I won't make fun. I promise."

"Oh very well then," Ginny sat up and faced her, she looked around to make sure there was no one else around to hear this, "I'm in love with Cleo Mandrake!"

Hermione was shocked to say the least, horrified to say the most, "Our potions teacher?! Miss Mandrake?!" She needed a moment for this information to process, "Have you lost all senses?!"

Ginny's smile never broke, "Maybe."

"You are ridiculous!"

"Oh, please, Hermione!" Ginny laughed at just how expressive her face was.

"You can't be serious! Why her?"

Ginny let out a sigh, "Where do I begin..."

"You're seriously sitting here fantasizing about that woman? What would your parents think?"

"I don't care."

"They'd lock you both up if you were ever found out!"

"Seriously, Hermione?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You don't even know a single thing about her. I don't trust her, I think she might be up to something. She's clearly not qualified to be teaching us."

This struck a nerve with the young redhead, "You take that back!"

"What? I'm right, Ginny! Something is going on with her!"

"Take it back!" Ginny drew her wand at her, surprising Hermione that she would even dare threaten her in such a manner.

"Ginny, calm down!"

Ginny withdrew her wand, "You better not tell anyone."

Hermione put her hands up in surrender, "Don't worry, I won't." Ginny was now quite glum after what she said, "You shouldn't pursue her. Even if she does feel the same way...it could never work."

"You're just jealous because you've never been in love. You don't know what it feels like!"

Hermione was taken aback by this, she wasn't sure whether to laugh or not, "Excuse me?"

Ginny ignored her and went back to thinking of her new love, "Black grizzled hair. Chocolate brown eyes. A butt the size of a large couldrun!" She laughed.

"That's disgusting! Why are you even telling me this?" Exclaimed Hermione.

"I need to tell someone these things," Ginny giggled, "I want to shout it from the rooftops!"

"For everyone's sake please don't," Hermione finally had enough for one night and turned in; Ginny had trouble sleeping at first, the excitement of the weekend was the culprit.

* * *

Saturday night, Bellatrix waited in the kitchen. She told Ginny, 'Midnight. 12. Sharp.' She could hear a beat, like a drum but wasn't sure where it was coming from. It grew louder and sounded more like that of an electric guitar bass. It got louder and louder until it sounded like it was right in front of her, all muffled and sizziling. Ginny materialized, throwing her invisibility cloak off.

"Fucking hell, Ginny!" Bellatrix said with quite a start.

Ginny had earphones on, her music was a little too loud for a covert mission like this one. Bellatrix made her remove them, "Sorry, Miss."

Ginny navigated with the notes she made from her understanding of the map and they located a bare stone wall with nothing on it. Bellatrix wasn't impressed but then Ginny placed her hands on two stone bricks that were almost unnoticeable. The wall slid open but it was pitch black, no light whatsoever. Bellatrix had an old oil lamp she brought with her. She lit it and made Ginny go in first, she did look quite nervous.

"Go on then," she ordered.

"I don't know if I can...can you hold my hand?"

Bellatrix was skeptical, "What?"

"Please, Miss?" She looked up at her with such pathetic, droopy eyes. Bellatrix didn't want to waste anymore time so agreed to take her hand; why she felt the need to hold her hand so tightly she didn't know.

There seemed to be a long tunnel, at least that's what it felt like, Ginny regretted not bringing any twine or rope in case they happened to get lost. Though scared, Ginny was excited to see what was at the end. Bellatrix began to wonder if this was all a trap, but at least she had herself a human shield.

With so many twists and turns it felt like going in circles but then they finally reached it. A dead end. Bellatrix was furious until she saw the writing on the wall, some kind of riddle or warning perhaps? Ginny couldn't find any secret buttons but she did pull out her cellphone and took a picture of the wall so they may translate it later.

"What is that?" Bellatrix asked.

"An iPhone 7 Red."

"The hell is an iPhone?"

"Have you never owned a cell phone before?" Ginny found this amusing.

"No, why on Earth would I...Wait...that's a Muggle invention isn't it?"

"Well technically yes but..."

Bellatrix shuddered and suggested they head back. Strangely when they did make their way back out, the wall must have shut behind them but opened when they stood five feet away as if it were an automatic door. It sealed shut when they were back to the old corridor. Bellatrix didn't feel like much progress was made but Ginny assured her that she would see if she could translate the foreign text.

"Ok, then, that was a fine start I suppose. I must get to bed."

"Really? I was thinking we could go for another after midnight snack," Ginny said with an infectious smile.

"Alright then," Bellatrix smiled back.

They headed to the kitchen, knowing their time was limited. Ginny wanted to learn more about her, maybe get some understanding of her background. "Are you married, Miss?"

Bellatrix was midway through a bite of cake when she was asked such a question, "No," she answered bluntly.

"Oh...," Ginny pondered awkwardly for a second, "Have you ever been married?"

Bellatrix stopped eating, frosting covering her chin, "Why are you asking me such foolish questions?"

"Sorry...I just wanted to get to know you."

"Why?"

"I think you're interesting."

Bellatrix laughed, she still didn't understand this girl. "I interest you?"

Ginny smiled and nodded. She got an idea and took out her headphones, "Here, listen to this!"

Bellatrix had no time to give an answer and in no time was subjected to this loud and irritating sound. She threw the headphones off in anger, "Ugh! Muggle music!"

Ginny was shocked about the second outburst, "Do you not like Muggles?"

"No! You shouldn't either!" Bellatrix snapped.

Ginny wasn't sure what to feel about that, no one else she knee closely showed any kind of ill will toward non-maigic folk. "They're really not all bad. Most of them don't even know a place like this exists." Bellatrix wasn't having any more Muggle talk so Ginny changed the subject. "I really enjoyed helping you tonight, Miss."

"Yes...you were qute helpful..." it seemed she was going to say something else but was cut short when both of them heard footsteps. "We must go!"

 **More soon! Tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back again! Ginny continues to help Bellatrix and some crucial information comes to light while Hermione his hot on Bellatrix ' s tail. Please review!**

Cho Chang knew something was going on with Ginny. She tried asking Hermione about it but she was very passive agressive. Ginny seemed like a zombie, bags under her eyes and constantly at attention during Miss Mandrake 's class.

"Do you think she is under a spell? I've never seen her like this before." She asked after the last class Friday, a week after Ginny began assisting her teacher.

Hermione hadn't thought of this before but it made sense to why Ginny could be in love with such an older and by all means despicable woman. "That's it!" She ran off to find Ginny, leaving a confused Cho behind.

Ginny was sitting on her bed reading through old books; she didn't want to let her secret agent teacher down. "Ginny!"

"What?" She looked exhausted, like her life force had been drained.

"Ginny, you need to go to the hospital wing," demanded Hermione.

"Whatever for?" She could hardly keep her eyes opened.

"You haven't been sleeping or eating in days. You have to give this a rest!" She tried pulling one of Ginny's books away but it was no use, "She has control of you, don't you see that?"

"You don't understand! This is important!" Ginny pulled until Hermione gave in and sent Ginny flying backwards off the bed. Hermione having enough of this stormed over to Cleo Mandrake ' s chambers.

Bellatrix only would've assumed such eager knocking was her little helper baring good news. Instead she was faced with an angry girl.

"Granger, what do I owe this pleasure?" She said with an eye roll.

A very stern Hermione let the witch have it, "I hope you're satisfied!" This outburst amused her, she wanted to see where this could be going, "I don't know what you did to Ginny but I'm on to you!"

"Oh, really?" Bellatrix smiled confidently, not at all scared of the little know it all.

"Yes and I'm going to expose you for who you truly are!" Ginny stood weakly behind Hermione holding her books; she seemed to have just appeared out of thin air. "See what you're doing to her?"

Bellatrix looked her up and down, "She looks fine to me," she shrugged.

Hermione shook her head in disgust, Ginny pushed past her and went straight into Bellatrix 's room. Bellatrix gave a mischievous smile before shutting through door with second thoughts of sticking her tongue out at Hermione.

Ginny needed to sit down, she couldn't keep standing any longer. "I haven't found it yet, Miss but I'm not giving up."

"Good to hear," Bellatrix put a hand under Ginny's chin, giving her an encouraging grin.

Ginny's eyelids were heavy, she drifted in and out of sleep, "Is it alright if I rest here for a moment?"

Bellatrix wasn't sure it was a good idea having her here like this but was anxious to see her work. She indeed did try translating the text they found but into nothing that made sense. A flash of light blinded Bellatrix temporarily. Two figures appeared, Marv and another old aquaintaince of Bellatrix, Shelly.

"What is it now?"

"We just came to see what the hell is taking you so long," Shelly cackled, somehow Shelly seemed to be competing with Bellatrix on how to look trashy and unclean. "Who is she?"

Ginny was now passed out asleep, "I'm using her to find what's in that corridor."

"I knew you couldn't do this yourself," Marv laughed.

"Bugger off!"

"We will, we are in a limited window here," Shelley sat down next to Ginny and started picking at her hair, "Where did you find this one?"

"What do you plan on doing with her after you finish?" Bellatrix shrugged, "We'll you're going to kill her aren't you?" Marv chuckled.

"Well I..."

Shelley gave up on picking on the sleeping beauty and went in to pick on her old friend, "Don't tell me you're getting soft, Bella!"

"Everyone knew you'd screw things up!" Marv barked.

"I'll take care of her, alright!"

"Hmm, for a minute there I thought you finally slipped, maybe these young ones are getting too close to you. Is this the one who got you out of your clothes?"

Both laughed as Bellatrix's face tightened, "How did you know about that?"

"You know, word travels fast!" Marv cackled.

Both chuckled and in another flash disappeared but not before a guarantee of returning to see her work complete.

Bellatrix sighed, she just wanted this to be over with. Maybe she was given an impossible task and expected to fail. "Maybe I am growing too close to you," she said, looking down at the redhead who hadn't stirred during that whole foul exchange.

She looked through one of the books that Ginny had been studying and found strange things she wrote on the bookmarks. 'G and C' with a heart drawn around the letters. She knew who the G was but not the C. It was repeated several times and in different fonts and sizes. _'I almost feel bad for this, C',_ Bellatrix thought with an arched eyebrow. Bellatrix wasn't used to this kind of teenage girl nonsense but knew she had to be patient with her. Then she saw the name 'Cleo Mandrake', spelled out on one page and Ginny Mandrake written at the bottom which only puzzled her further.

A small hand slapped down on the page she was on, "I'm not finished yet! " Ginny took back the book and held it close to her chest. Bellatrix wasn't sure what to say after that so she didn't say anything. "Are you anything tonight?"

"Ginny, we can pick this up tomorrow. You should go to bed."

Ginny snuggled up to her, resting her head close to her bosom, "Can I stay here with you?"

"No, Weasley, that's not a good idea..."

Ginny sniffed her, "But you must get so terribly lonely in here."

"Ginny, what are you..."

Ginny passed out again and started to snore. She was dead weight when Bellatrix attempted very poorly to push her aside. Her small body ended up rolling on her with her head fitting nicely in Bellatrix's cleavage. Bellatrix wasn't really amused by this but at least the unbeatable snoring stopped.

"You strange girl," Bellatrix murmured, "What on earth have you gotten yourself into?" Bellatrix woke up several hours later completely unaware that she had drifted off to sleep with Ginny lying comfortably on top of her.

"I love you...," Bellatrix swore she heard these words coming out of her student's mouth. "Oh, Cleo!" Ginny shuddered. "Yes, that's nice...Yes..."

Bellatrix was growing uneasy having this go on and felt like a prisoner with this weight on her. _"Wait? Cleo? As in Cleo Mandrake? She isn't seriously...Oh my dark lord!"_ thought Bellatrix. She worked up the strength to push Ginny off of her and stand up.

Ginny very wearily rubbed her eyes, "Ah, what time is it?"

"You have to get back to your room!"

Ginny stretched, "We'll it's obviously past hours and I don't have my invisibility cloak with me. You don't want me to get in trouble do you?" Ginny noticed the long face on her beloved teacher, "Is something wrong, Miss?"

Bellatrix was feeling vulnerable, something she would never suspect around a young girl. "I can't have you here." She rustled her hair anxiously.

Ginny held her hand, "Miss, I really value our time together."

Bellatrix felt like she was on the verge of passing out, light headed anyway. "Ginny..."

"I have strong feelings for you," she continued, "I love you."

Bellatrix was bitter about the single utter of that word, "That's ridiculous! Love? That is a Muggle concept!"

"I don't think it's ridiculous," she smiled with no sign of letting up on her feelings.

"It's the dumbest thing ever thought up. Even so, I am more than twice your age! A young girl after me is absolute bullocks!"

"Love doesn't always have to make sense, Miss but I knew from the moment I saw you that it was love at first sight!"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes, "Even if you don't feel the same way right now, I will still help you...but when I do finish can I get something in return?"

Bellatrix crossed her arms, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well...a kiss..."

"No, absolutely not!"

Ginny thought again, "Hm, can I get a peek from under there?" She pointed to her chest.

Bellatrix was shocked yet pleased, "So you do want to see my wobblers do you?"

Ginny was taken aback, "No...I mean...Yes..."

"A naughty girl," Bellatrix circled around her, "Alright then, if you help me to completion on this mission then I will show them to you but you are in no means allowed to touch just look."

Ginny nodded, "I understand, Miss.'

"And that doesn't mean I share your feelings. I just want to hurry this along, alright? We have a lot of work to be done."

"Yes, Miss," Ginny pouted.

"Good," Bellatrix smiled, Ginny smiled back at the sight of her devilish grin. Then Bellatrix opened the door, "Now get out!"

 **Will both women get what they want? Find out next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Been off for a bit but here's another chapter. Will the ladies get a little closer? Find out! Also I am working on an Anthology of sorts connecting different stories based on TV shows like Stranger Things and movies like Carrie and Jennifer's Body. It will be about a chemical spill contaminating water and causing sexy and hilarious results to characters. I'm thinking of calling it Infected or something similar to that. Updates on that soon!**

Bellatrix just didn't understand this girl, clearly she had a screw or 2 loose.

 _"Love,"_ thought Bellatrix, _"What an idiotic thing!"_

She stretched out on her bed and thought about what deep trouble she'd be with if she failed Voldemort; something told her that Ginny would be more determined now that she'd get to see some skin. She might find some more use for her if she gets her into the secret chamber. She couldn't shake this feeling that disposing her would be a bad idea, a ridiculous notion, a companion. Even if she did share the same twisted feelings, who would take them seriously as a couple?

 _"It doesn't matter,"_ thought Bellatrix as she drifted off to sleep, _"She's in love with Cleo Mandrake...not me..._

* * *

"I'm sorry, what?" Cho was kept up late by Ginny and her need to confess what transpired with her teacher.

You would think at this point Ginny's face and jaw muscles would be sore from all the smiling. "Miss Mandrake, Cho! Try and keep up!"

"She's going to show you her breasts? I-I don't understand!"

"It's sort of reward. Fun isn't it?"

Cho was realizing now more than ever that she didn't know Ginny all to well. "We all nearly seen them in class! Why do you want to see them so badly?"

"I'm a new woman, Cho! I know that Cleo Mandrake and I are destined to be together...I just need to convince her of that. Promise you won't tell Hermione about this!"

"I promise," Cho sighed, "I just don't think this is a good idea. This kind of thing could get you kicked out of Hogwarts and the Wizarding community forever."

"Good and yes I have thought of the consequences...I'm sure I can find a loophole eventually."

Both girls turned in for the night, both having conflicting thoughts. Cho already knew something wasn't right with Ginny after the first class they had with this mystery woman; a curse or spell seemed to be the logical conclusion. Why on Earth would a young girl like her friend be so obsessed with a woman? It had to be some form of black magic. She needed to consult with Hermione.

The entire plan seemed simple enough, though Ginny still had to translate the text so that her teacher would make good on her promise. Hermione had one track mind at this point, she had to stop what was going on between them before Ginny got hurt.

That Saturday night, Ginny met with her teacher in the kitchen at their usual time. Ginny still looked tired but determined to get this finished once and for all. They reached the corridor and wandered to the dead end once again.

Ginny read from the notes she made, though it sounded like a drunk slurring her speech. When she finished, nothing happened. "You're sure that's what it says?" Bellatrix was getting ticked off, perhaps she did bet on the wrong horse; she wouldn't mind ending Hermione's life.

It turned out that all they needed to do was give it a minute; they could hear something mechanical within the wall moving about like clockwork. The wall opened and the floor had a blue light to guide them to whatever was inside. Bellatrix didn't have to give Ginny a push, she was eager to go into the unknown.

"Slow down!" Bellatrix shouted. _"Wait...what do I care?"_

"Over here!" Ginny jumped up and down. She stood in front of a stone pillar. Bellatrix rushed over and saw the reason for her excitement. A small metal box glowing a fire blue was hovering just above the pillar and right for the taking. Just as Bellatrix went to grab it however, Ginny voiced her concerns.

"What if it's like Indiana Jones?" She spoke up, grabbing her arm.

"Who the hell is Indiana Jones?"

"Um, well..."

"Is she a Muggle?"

"Well technically yes but..."

Bellatrix snatched the box; she could feel the power that lied within, it was if it were pulsating through her veins.

"Um, Miss?" She alerted her to the vibrating stone floor. Without even thinking, Bellatrix grabbed Ginny and ran back out of there. Unlucky for then the wall slammed shut. Ginny attempted to recite the passage from memory but it was no use! The floor fell beneath them like a rug being pulled. They slid down the stone floor, now acting as a slide to a possible dungeon. Both of them held onto each other screaming for dear life as they plummeted. It became quite obvious to Bellatrix that there were spikes down below and she was about to meet her end.

 _"The hell with that!"_ She pointed her wand and made their landing more comfortable. Bellatrix fell on top of Ginny on the bare floor.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Ginny grunted.

Bellatrix could suffocate her if she really wanted to but she might find more use for her yet. Bellatrix helped her up and Ginny brushed the dust off of her, though she was getting a tad too touchy. "That's quite alright! Now we need to find a way out of here."

"I can light coming through over here!" She pointed to light shining through a broken brick in the wall. It was worth a shot. They managed to pull the brick loose but only Ginny could fit through. "I'm going to try something but you might want to take a step or two back!" Bellatrix was weary of whatever plan she had, she huddled in a corner and without much notice the wall broke open, bursting and sending some rubble this way and that. "All clear!"

It took some time but they finally managed to free themselves from this secret prison and back to Bellatrix's room. The box was hidden away for safe keeping until it was needed.

"I just thought of something, Miss...are you going to be leaving?"

Bellatrix smirked, "It looks like my job is done here."

"You don't suppose you'll be needed around?"

"I go wherever I am needed."

Ginny sat there, pouting on the bed. Bellatrix clued in and began to undo her dress, "Alright then, I'll take these things out!"

"No, it's not that!"

Bellatrix sighed, "Ginny, you will forget about me soon enough."

"But I don't want to forget about you! I was really hoping to take you to the beach on Spring Break."

"Spring break? What on Earth would we do?"

"Well...I would like to you in a bathing suit, Miss..."

"Hmm, well at least your intentions are honest."

She shooed her away, promising a final farewell she intended on breaking. The next day she was unpleasantly greeted by Marv, "'Bout time!" He took the box but instructed her to stay at Hogwarts until she was told to leave.

She gave Ginny the news Monday morning that the Ministry of Magic still needed her there and was greatful for her assistance but could tell no one what she had done. "You must be so excited for today!" Ginny beamed.

"Oh? What for?"

"One of the teachers is retiring and I heard you might get to take over their position. Taming wild Beasts."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, "I'm what?"

Sure enough, that evening, Professor Monocape was retiring after decades serving as an expert on mystical beasts, studio their behaviour and how to tame them; something that was carelessly listed on Bellatrix's resume.

All of the professors were required to stand at the front of the great hall as the long winded Monocape bellowed a speech to the seated students. Ginny had her eyes on Bellatrix the entire time. Bellatrix had an idea, she still never made good on her promise to her young pupil once her mission was complete and seeing that Ginny was still a virgin it would be quite a thrill. No one was looking at Bellatrix who hung off at the end of a group of her peers. She pulled open the top of her dress, her bra still on, but that didn't stop her wobblers from spilling out some. A quick flash and Ginny was in full shock, her jaw permanently opened. Bellatrix covered herself back up and smiled.

 _"There! That ought to shut her up!"_

 **More soon! Things are about to heat up trust me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ginny won't give up on Bellatrix. Will she win her over yet? Please review! Oh and I'm starting an anthology of stories soon starting with a fanfiction of Carrie the 2013 remake. The stories will be connected by a chemical getting into water and effecting women in very sexual ways. The first will be titled Infected Part 1 or something in that regard.**

Poor Ginny, she was rendered speechless for days and no one knew why. She didn't even see Bellatrix naked, just that very unusual colored bra, a kind of purple and pink that stuck out from a woman that was normally seen in gloomy greys and blacks.

"Snap out of it!" Hermione gave her delusional friend a shake and snapped her fingers in front of her non-blinking eyes. "You have to forget about her!" Nobody knew about this but Hermione had been sneaking into Bellatrix's classroom and bedroom in search of incriminating evidence with the help of a borrowed invisibility cloak; she was more than certain of this beast of a teacher working for Voldemort. Once she had the right evidence she would report to Dumbledore who honestly needed to conduct better background checks on the staff that was hired around there.

"It was wonderful," Ginny babbled.

"What was?"

"I think I know why she doesn't pay me much mind. I haven't another second to waste!" She stood up from her bed and pushed Hermione aside. Her busty teacher was a hard one to read but now Ginny thought it was perfectly clear to her she needed to stand out from everyone else.

Bellatrix was meanwhile sitting alone in her room, contemplating on what to do next, she was like a prisoner in this place with these waiting games. It seemed she was only still there for the convenience in case something new came up; she wasn't even entirely sure what that box her and Ginny fetched was for.

She thought she might as well take a look over the books and notes for the class she'd be taking over unvoluntarily. She hadn't even gotten past a page the time she heard a knock at the door. "Ugh, come in!" She groaned.

The door creaked open and leaning at the frame of it was a scantily dressed girl. Her school uniform with some new improvements, mainly a lot less clothing. The skirt was well above the knees and she was showing off her bellybutton. Her red hair had been also styled. "Hello there, Miss," said Ginny in a husky voice.

Bellatrix couldn't stop herself from smiling, she was a peculiar girl but very determined. It was adorable seeing her trying her best to act sexy for her in such a slutty outfit. She walked over in high heels she obviously hadn't wore before. Bellatrix clumsily dropped her book on the floor while eyeing up Ginny's legs.

"Let me get that," she bent down to pick it up, turning her butt up unnessicarily in Bellatrix's direction. Bellatrix lifted an eyebrow when she noticed the white panties she had on. Ginny looked up at her looking all sneaky. She put the book back on the desk. "There you are...," Bellatrix was still staring so at least the new look seemed to be working, "What do you think?'

"It certainly breaks every rule in the dress code I'm sure."

"Well, that's what I am...a rule breaker," she lowered herself into Bellatrix's lap.

"I suppose it's up to me to punish you seeing as I'm the only adult here."

"Ooh, what will you do to me?" She asked with a million possibilities running through her head.

Bellatrix loved to tease her, something she never would have thought until the girls confession; it was fun to see how far she could take this with ever having to do anything. She caressed her cheek. "I'm sure I can think of a punishment that will work for both of us..."

"Painful or more pleasure?"

"I was thinking a little of both my dear..." The older woman moved on to caress her bare thigh. Ginny closed her eyes and gasped. "You seemed very keen on these..." Ginny opened her eyes to see Bellatrix once again open her top up. The look on her face was more priceless than before. Frozen in amazement and even fear. She was so still that even Bellatrix began to worry. She snapped her fingers but Ginny didn't even blink. This could only mean one thing.

A feminine cackle stirred her. Shelley appeared behind her and saw everything. "What do we have here?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" She found herself unable to stand up since Ginny was literally frozen in time in an awkward position.

"So you didn't have it in you to get rid of her after all!"

"You still need me here don't you? I can't go offing a student without drawing suspicion!"

"Who cares! But at least you're putting this one to some use! I'll tell ya Bellatrix, never thought of you as a rug muncher or one to rob the cradle!"

"Grrr! That's not what's going on here!"

"Oh? Didn't you allow this girl to sir in your lap and you promised a punishment of pain and pleasure?"

"Bugger off, Shelley! She fancies me so I just thought I'd play along then give her the boot!"

Of course Shelley was nowhere near convinced. "So then you don't care what happens to her?"

"No! Why should I? She's just another girl!" Shelley poked Ginny's face with her wand, "What are you doing?"

"You said you didn't care," Shelley cackled.

Bellatrix did her best not to budge, sweat was starting to drip down her forehead already. "Shelley..."

"What? She's just another one of them is she not?"

Bellatrix couldn't help herself, "Please, don't hurt her!"

"Ha!" Shelley removed her wand, "I knew it! You're so weak! Just wait until I tell everyone!"

"No, you mustn't!" Bellatrix begged.

Shelley was enjoying this, her rival all helpless like this, "Look at you, you're so pathetic! So weak! I won't tell anyone for now but you just wait!"

She flashed herself out of there and Ginny was no longer frozen or at least that's what Bellatrix thought. Ginny was still staring at her fancy jugs. Her dopey grin did make Bellatrix forget about her problems.

Bellatrix covered herself back up, "You do look rather fetching in your schoolgirl outfit."

"Do you like it? I got the idea from watching adult film star Ella Hughes, she's a redheaded Brit. She has a much nicer butt than me though."

"I do...this Ella Hughes who I assume is a Muggle must have taste."

"Miss, can I ask...why do you hate Muggles so?"

"I was taught from a young age to despise the lot of them. They are responsible for our misery. Their carelessness. You will likely learn some day to avoid them."

Ginny decides to change the subject before she was asked to leave. "I bet you I can kiss you without even touching you."

"What?" Bellatrix was amused so she allowed it.

Ginny moved in close to her, she hovered there in front of Bellatrix's face, her lips never quite touching hers. But the thing was, Bellatrix found her lips closing in on Ginny's as if they were magnetic. She was hypnotized into this peculiar trance her seductress had her in. Their lips locked and both embraced the other, feeling vulnerability for just a short while. Ginny's kissing went beyond friendly, making it quite clear what she was after. Once Ginny thought she made her point, she pulled away.

Bellatrix acted as though she hadn't left her hanging, making out with the air and her eyes still closed. Once she realized what had happened her eyes were wide open, "What kind of sorcery was that?"

Ginny giggled, "Well, Miss, I shall leave you to your work!" She curtsced and ran out of the room.

"Wait...," Bellatrix began to say but trailed off, "What the..."

 **More to come!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the little hiatus, working on some other stories for Stranger Things and Jennifer's Body. Is Bellatrix softening up to Ginny? What other plans does Ginny have for her and vice versa? Please review!**

Bellatrix couldn't think straight, not after that little incident.

 _"That little witch!"_ She thought angrily, _"Who does she think she is?"_

Sleeping that night, she tossed and turned. This shouldn't be effecting her, nothing did. She would never let anyone get to her, especially a young teenage girl. She couldn't really be developing feelings, that's what she had to keep telling herself. She had never had ideas about being with a woman before, it wasn't like it ever came up before.

She had to make sure Shelley kept her big trap shut; knowing her she could be careless after a drink and tell everyone the little lies. Ginny just had to be wearing a schoolgirl outfit of course. In the morning she would give the redhead a piece of her mind. Who knew what she was up to tonight.

* * *

"Bigus boobus!" The young witch proclaimed as she waved her wand around her chest. Nothing, her white tank top remained as flat as ever. She groaned and tried again for what must've been the 100th time, "Bigus boobus!"

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Cho was awake and hearing this go on.

Ginny was performing this while sitting in bed under the covers; she removed the blanket from on top of her head, "Um, couldn't sleep. Go back to sleep, Cho."

Cho's head hit the pillow and blacked out leaving Ginny to continue her experiment long into the night.

* * *

Though her wand did not work with the spell she found, don't think for one moment that stopped her. When no one was around in the history classroom late afternoon the next day, she mixed potions and studied up.

"Hmmm...Maximum boobus!" She twirled her wand and waited for something, anything. She was louder on her second try and this time something popped. A boob had blown up to at least a C while the other showed no change. She pointed her wand at her unchanged breast and repeated, "Maximum boobus!" Nothing. Ginny groaned. She couldn't walk around with two different sized breasts for all to see. "Reverseoso!" Her breasts shrunk back down to normal.

"What are you doing in here?"

Ginny turned and froze, she was caught red-handed. "Uh...well you see..." Bellatrix cackled knowingly., "I wanted to make my boobs bigger..."

Bellatrix arched an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yes," Ginny answered honestly while looking down her own shirt, "At least half as good as yours."

"Wobblers, eh?" Bellatrix smiled.

Ginny smiled and nodded nervously, "Hmm, I may be able to help you with that."

Ginny's eyes grew big, "Really?" Bellatrix looked away from her, looking gloom, er, gloomier than normal. "What is it, Miss?"

Bellatrix sat next to her, pushing her stool as close as possible, "I've been thinking a lot about yesterday."

Ginny's cheeks were feeling warm, "Oh?"

"Yes, that kiss you gave me," her eyes were looking so sinister yet sensual.

"You liked it?" Ginny's hopes were sky high.

"Hardly," Bellatrix frowned. Ginny's hopes were dashed, her heart sunk, "But I thought I'd show you how a real woman can kiss." She licked her lips hastily.

Ginny was ecstatic but couldn't help but wonder if this was a trick. "Really, Miss, no fooling?"

"I should be punishing you for what you did you know...but this seems like much more fun," she faced her, slicking her hair back.

"Yes, Miss, show me how to kiss like a real woman!"

Bellatrix couldn't help herself, maybe she would have a lot of fun grossing her out. She stuck out her long tongue and jammed it into Ginny's virgin mouth. Ginny's eyes widened as they slimy serpent lapped around in her mouth. Bellatrix held the back on Ginny's head with one hand, the other on the inside of her milky white thigh.

It seemed to be working, Ginny was trying to push away, hitting Bellatrix's shoulder; she probably couldn't breathe. But then she seemed to ease into it, she stopped fighting and used her tongue on Bellatrix. Bellatrix was surprised by this sudden invitation but kissed back and harder too. Ginny was loving this, it was exceeding all expectations rather quickly, she enjoyed the roughness of their play.

Bellatrix groaned, she felt some unusual pressure to her right breast. Ginny was squeezing her boob, quite an unusually tight grip for such a girl. This struggle went on for a good while and once Bellatrix had parted her lips, saliva connecting the two's lips stretched out and went down their chins. Ginny's face was drenched and she was in a daze.

"How was that then?" Bellatrix said, wiping her mouth.

Ginny wasn't even blinking, she was so overwhelmed. "That...was...BRILLIANT!" She lunged at an unsuspecting Bellatrix, who tried desperately to push her back.

"Ginny! Ginny! Calm down!"

Ginny got a hold of herself and settled but she was still holding something else, "I'm sorry, Miss, it's just so big and squishy!"

Bellatrix really liked where her dirty mind was going, "Yes, my dear, I knew you loved my wobbly bits!"

"I could only dream to have mine like yours!" She kissed Bellatrix's clothed breast.

Bellatrix handed her a pouch from a pocket, "Here, mix this up. Careful with how much you use. Stick to the end of your wand and chant, 'Boobus extremus!', that should do."

Ginny was ecstatic, "Thank you, Miss!" She hugged her tight.

"Ok, then, we had our fun. I must be going."

"Can I come visit you tonight?"

Bellatrix noted the neediness in her voice, "Maybe!" She departed to let Ginny continue to increase her bust. Until Voldemort needed her again, Ginny might be the only thing around this boring place to take her mind off things.

* * *

That night, Bellatrix had stumbled her way into the kitchen. She had disrobed and was sitting in a chair in her unflattering underwear while gorging on leftover cake.

"Good evening, Miss!"

Startled, Bellatrix said with her mouth full, "Gjjjhgdh? Wdfdthhu?"

"Oh, sorry..." Bellatrix swallowed, frosting around her lips, "Nice tighty whities!"

Bellatrix was not amused, "What on Earth are you doing?"

Ginny pulled up a seat, "I thought that maybe I could join you."

"Well you thought wrong!"

Ginny got rid of her robe to reveal her new assets. Bellatrix though impressed was a little ticked that Ginny would be also standing there in her underwear. Her boobs could hardly be contained in her B cup bra that was stretching at the seams.

"Glorious aren't they?"

"Um...well yes..." Ginny took that as her questions to unhook her bra and let her girls free but Bellatrix on jetted, "No, not now!"

Ginny was a little shocked at first but understood, "Not now, but later?"

"Uh...Yes..."

"Ok, Miss."

"Off to bed with you."

She put her robe back on, "We had a lot of fun today, didn't we, Miss?"

"We did", she had a sliver of a smile.

Ginny headed to her room but not before getting a nice view of her teacher's ass when she bent over. She giggled and ran off before Bellatrix was any the wiser.

 **More soon! Will likely get dirtier from here on!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bellatrix may have made a mistake that will cost her. I took s few liberties with this chapter as i mentioned in the firsr part rhat this would be slightly AU. Also check out my Sapphic Zone series, another Older/Younger pairing with characters from Stranger Things called The Girl Next Door. Please review!**

Bellatrix found herself wandering a dark hallway, she hadn't a clue how she ended up there. She couldn't see anything in front of her, she had to feel around at arms length. Feeling the cold stone wall. Her footsteps echoed violently. She called out but only heard her own voice thrown back at her.

"Miss?" Out of nowhere, Ginny stood right in front of her.

"G-ginny? Where are we?" Bellatrix never felt so vulnerable before, actually afraid genuinely.

Ginny didn't seem all that scared, "I don't know, Miss...it appears we're trapped."

Bellatrix touched Ginny's face and looked her over, uncertain; this could easily be Shelly or Murph's doing. "You're real, right? You're here with me now?"

Ginny nodded, "I'm frightened...will you hold me?" Bellatrix didn't know what to think; she opened her arms and let Ginny get comfortable, her head nestled under her chin.

"What are you doing to me?' Bellatrix said, a sudden feeling of light headedness.

"Oh, Miss...let's stay like this," Ginny purred. She kissed her neck up and down.

Bellatrix shuddered, she could hear her heart thumping, it was almost as though it had finally awoken from a deep slumber. "Oh, Ginny..."

"You need to wake up..."

This sentence alarmed her, "What did you say?"

"Wake up, Miss!"

Bellatrix sat up in her own bed feeling in a rather good mood, not malice or anything of the sort but actual happiness. Ginny was now invading her dreams.

 _"I can't deny these feelings any longer."_

She felt nervous, panicked about running into Ginny later that morning. She still felt lively but shy like a young girl, a notion that infuriated her. She had morning class and wouldn't be able to see Ginny until late in the day but that did give her some ideas.

Ginny woke up quite late, she had the most confusing yet satisfying dream. As she moved her head around on top of her pillow she could feel a hard lump. She reached under the pillow and found a clump of paper wrapped in twine. She untied it, reveling Turkish delights and the paper gad writing on it.

MEET ME IN MY CHAMBERS TONIGHT. COME ALONE.

\- CM

It could only be one person. Ginny was ecstatic. Hermione poked her head inside. "Ginny, are you still in bed?"

Ginny stretched and got on her feet. "Today is going to be an excellent day, Hermione!" Hermione watched her gather her things, dancing around the room.

Both Bellatrix and Ginny had trouble getting through the day. Ginny wrote nonsense in her notebook, mainly hers and Mandrake's names together. Bellatrix on the other hand was rushing through lessons, becoming ever so close to feeling as good as she did in her dream. Hermione was the most difficult to shut up.

But the evening arrived. Bellatrix wanted to get to the kitchen before Ginny, though she suspected she'd already beaten her there, the little bugger. Luckily she managed to make up a table for them with what food she found perfect for the two of them. Bellatrix waited for her in a very different robe, burgundy and it really showed off her curves.

"Wow, Miss!" She's mouth was open wide when she stumbles in. She noticed a small television set on the counter that was picking up perfect reception, "Is that a tele?"

"Just a little something I put together for you."

"So...is this a date?" Ginny smirked, dying to hear her teacher say the words.

Bellatrix was vigilant, "Let's just say it's celebration of our...friendship."

Bellatrix wasn't sure what channels would show up on this box. Ginny found some kind of talent show that had a magician performing on stage. Bellatrix rolled her eyes at the cheap tricks.

"There's nothing worse than watching a Muggle trying to be like us," Ginny still thought her hatred for Muggles was funny unttil the next thing she uttered, "Better than some filthy mudblood."

Ginny had to do a double take, she couldn't believe what she heard, "What?"

Bellatrix was curious by the sight of her doe eyed look, "What, mudblood?"

"W-why would you say that?"

"I hate mudbloods! It's either pure or nothing!"

"Miss...I..."

"What, Weasley?"

"I am a mudblood..."

Bellatrix grinned but realized that the redhead wasn't joking. "Your parents are Muggles?"

Ginny couldn't bear another second, she left the table, "I have to go!"

"Ginny, wait!" Bellatrix called after her.

It was too late, she was gone and now Bellatrix was left to think about what she had done. The whole night turned into a disaster because she had to let her prejudice get in the way. She wanted to run to Ginny's room bit knew that was a bad idea. She lied in bed, unable to sleep. She couldn't believe she kissed someone that wasn't pureblood, let her grope her breast.

 _"Maybe that's why she's so strange,"_ she thought to herself. Her feelings were mixed, she never thought she'd care so much about this. _"I should've never gotten involved...I'm such a fool! I let her get to me!"_

She tried to see her the next day but she was stopped by Hermione, "She doesn't want to have anything to do with you! See what you did?"

"What on Earth do you care, Granger?"

"When it's someone's heart, I do!" She shut the door in Bellatrix's face.

She didn't see Ginny come to any of her classes for 2 weeks. Things were getting out of hand, so many restless nights. She went about showing the students creatures they could tame half heartedly. She wasn't sure if she could go on. Her old self would've been pleased to learn she wouldn't be bothered by such a mischievous girl.

She did drift off to sleep one night, she dreamed of that dark corridor and again she found Ginny only this time she was sitting with her legs sprawled out on the floor. "Ginny?"

Ginny slowly lifted her head and stared blankly at her, "What are you doing in my dream, Miss?"

"Your dream?" Bellatrix crouched down on the floor, "This is mine. I don't have that much of an imagination." Ginny almost laughed but it killed her to show any other emotion than doom and gloom sadness.

"How could you say that?"

"I-I wasn't thinking."

"I'd say."

"If I could I'd go back in time and slap myself for saying that."

Ginny paused, just staring at her with a raised eyebrow for what felt like ages, "You could you know. "

"Yes...but I do want to make it up to you. I do...," she coughed, "About you you, Ginny."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" It was like Ginny was the teacher and Bellatrix now the student.

"I...I care about you."

"I want to believe you..."

"Meet me by the stables tomorrow."

Ginny crossed her arms, "This is a dream."

"If it isn't...meet me there...even if it's not."

"Even if it's not a dream...I don't know if I'm ready," she looked at her smugly.

The next day, Ginny felt a little ridiculous but thought maybe she should go to the stables. Even if it was foolishness she should go see her and see if she was truly sorry. There were no classes going on, everyone was done for the day by the time she got there. No one but beasts in the stables.

"I knew it," Ginny sighed. She was ready to leave until she heard a voice.

"Over here," walking out from the shadows was Bellatrix looking very promiscuous.

A black lacey bra and thong; it took wearing very little to get Ginny's attention. "Am I still dreaming?"

"I sure hope not," Bellatrix smiled deviously as she got nice and close to her.

"How is this even possible?"

"Who cares?" Bellatrix laughed, "Now get over here..." She made out with her rather hot and heavy, her knees weakened and heart pounding. Ginny grabbed her bare ass, digging her nails in it. She only now noticed one of the slumbering beasts.

"Is that a dragon? It could wake up at any moment."

"That's what makes it more fun," she played with Ginny's hair, she whispered in her ear, 'There's a lot you don't know about me, Ginny. I'll change that soon..."

"That's excellent, Miss. Can we kiss some more?"

"Yes my dear."

 **Will Bellatrix** **finally tell Ginny who she really is? More soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The women deal with consequences surrounding their relationship. Thank you for following! I think I will be finishing this up soon. Going to focus on other stories. But I will work on an appropriate or in this case inappropriate ending!**

It was hard to believe that everything she wished for was coming true. Ginny knew deep down that Bellatrix would come through.

They made out heavily in that stable for hours before they both parted ways. Bellatrix hadn't felt like this in ages, this race of excitement and even new feelings she had never felt before about someone. "You make me feel like a teenager," she confessed.

"How exactly old are you, Miss?"

Bellatrix frowned, "A woman does not have to reveal her true age, young lady." Then Ginny received the shock of her life when Bellatrix removed her bra, exposing her bare bosoms. Ginny of course thought she would die from a heart attack right then and there. She breathed heavily without blinking; Bellatrix thought she could get used to this kind of breast worshipping from her new lover. Ginny stuck her face between them, kissing them and rubbing them with her face. Bellatrix moaned when she sucked on her nipples hungrily.

Bellatrix hated to be a spoil sport. "We'll continue this later. I promise," she whispered sensually. It was getting late but that didn't mean there wouldn't be a good bump in the night later.

* * *

Before Bellatrix returned to her room, that pesky Granger was at it again. She knew she'd find something discriminating in the faux teacher's chambers. "I know you've got something in here," Hermione mumbled to herself. She reached under Bellatrix's bed. She felt thick paper, something that felt imprtant enough to be worth hiding. She looked it over, she got more and more excited with every line written on the page. "Got you!"

* * *

The time Bellatrix got back, she didn't notice a single thing out of place. She stretched before sitting down on her bed. "Bloody, kids." There was a knock at the door until just when she was relaxing. "Hello, Miss!"" Ginny could hardly contain her excitement when Bellatrix let her in. They sat on the bed, making out again, Ginny practically ripping at her teacher's robe.

"I was wondering...," Bellatrix began.

"Uh-Huh, " Ginny was barely paying any attention.

"You have brothers at this school...so there's more than just you that has a Muggle parent."

Ginny gawker at her, "Why are you bringing this up now?"

"I was just now wondering about it."

"Their my cousins if you must know. My parents took them in after my aunt and uncle passed before I was even born. Now if you don't mind we have more pressing matters to attend to." She quipped as she pulled the raven haired woman's bra off with the expert pervision of a surgeon.

Another knock at the door. It was long past midnight so there was no telling who else it could be. "Bugger off!" Bellatrix shouted.

"It's me, Miss. Please let me in." It was Hermione, she sounded strange, too friendly.

"Hermione? It's very late!"

"I know Ginny is in there. Just let her come out and there won't be any trouble."

Both Bellatrix and Ginny gave each other a stare and covered up their laughter. "Right. We'll, how about you run along then and..."

"BELLATRIX LESTRANGE! COME OUT AT ONCE OR WE WILLOW FORCE OUR WAY IN!"

Bellatrix couldn't belive it. She was found out. They actually took that little snoop seriously. Ginny was caught in the middle of all this, she was the here. She looked up at her with these poor, innocent eyes.

"What did they call you?"

Bellatrix sighed, there was no way out of this, even if she could try to fight her way out but knew Ginny might not like to see that. "I meant to tell you this at a future time. I work for Voldemort."

"You're a Deatheater?"

Bellatrix could only imagine the sense of betrayal she felt right now, "I'm sorry." She stood up to leave but Ginny stopped her with a hug. More loud shouting from outside caused Ginny to tear up. The sight of Ginny really wasn't helping Bellatrix's feelings about this. She kissed her long and hard and pushed her into a corner to hide while she was taken away.

Ginny felt so helpless. She closed her eyes. She heard Bellatrix walking over and opening the door. Shouting and some ruckus followed by silence. When she opened her eyes she saw her foe.

"There you are!"

Ginny slapped her across the face so hard that it almost caused Hermione to double over. It wasn't satisfying enough but before she had the chance to pull at the other girl's hair, she was held back by Professor McGonagall.

Things were not looking good. Ginny was expected to reveal how much she knew about the imposter to the Order. She didn't want to believe the one she knew as Cleo Mandrake to be bad but part of her knew deep down that she was a part of something much bigger and more sinister. She was told to get some rest and in the morning expect more questions. She wondered if she would be tortured even as a young girl but doubted an interrogation would be that intense.

Bellatrix was being held down far below the school in an abandoned dungeon. Her room was being guarded; outside by people from the order and inside by Hermione. Hermione was still recovering from Ginny's swift reaction. She was gloating though about being right. She sat up in her bed, watching Ginny lying there in a sour mood.

"It's all over. Now everything can go back to normal."

"Fuck you!"

"Excuse me? You should be thanking me."

"I don't care what you say. There's still good on her."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well they're shipping her off to Azkaban tomorrow so there's not a thing you can do about it."

"Why are you such a bitch, Hermione?"

Hermione knew she would be upset for a while so let that slide, "We can't associate with anyone from Voldemort's circle. Deatheaters can't be trusted."

"I'm so tired of listening to you!" After Ginny said this she could've sworn she heard a quiet voice speak, "Me too!"

Hermione stopped talking, in fact she stopped blinking and breathing. Ginny waved a hand in front of her face but got no response. "Alright, let's go then."

Ginny jumped, it was Shelley who was behind this. "Who are you?" Ginny tried reaching for her wand.

"Friend of your friend...just not in that way." Ginny pointed her wand at her threateningly. "Look, we don't have much time, love."

Ginny put her wand down and followed Shelley out in the hallway where the guards too were frozen still. Shelley didn't explain much to Ginny as they wandered the halls and down the stairs. She couldn't stay long, she wasn't even allowed to break Bellatrix out. They found the dungeon after a long stretch of pitch darkness. There was Bellatrix sitting on the floor wide awake. Shelley snapped her fingers and she was back to normal.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Miss!" Ginny hugged Bellatrix through the bars. Bellatrix couldn't take her eyes off of Shelley, it was unlike her to be so kind in any shape or form.

"Well I am glad you're here now. I don't know how much longer I can stay here without going mad."

"This isn't a rescue I'm afraid," Shelley smirked, "I'm to report to Voldemort just how miserable you are knowing you failed so badly."

Bellatrix groaned, "I should've known."

"I could still get you out," Ginny smiled, "I don't know how but maybe Hermione has something I could use..."

"Forget it, " Bellatrix shook her head, "It's pointless now."

"Does she have a time turner?" Bellatrix and Ginny looked at her perplexed, "If you had a time turner you could stop this from ever happening." Although it was a good idea, Ginny didn't have one, they weren't easy to come by.

"I wish I did. If anyone was to have one of those it would be Hermione..." She stopped to think. "It would explain how she got around so quickly and so many of the classes she's been taking. Even she does I don't know where she would keep it."

Bellatrix had an idea, "Remember how you spoke to me in my dream? It was like you got into my head."

"Yes, but I'm not even sure how that happened."

"Dream travelling," Shelley interupted, "It's rare, only few can do it and do it well."

"So all you have to do is get Hermione to reveal to you her time turner in her dream."

"Wow, that's actually a brilliant idea!"

"I know, some times I surprise myself." She went in for a kiss but remembered Shelley was there.

"Oh, don't mind me," Shelley folded her arms and turned away to give the couple their privacy.

"I'll get you out of here. I promise."

"I know you will!"

Shelly took Ginny back to her room, "Why are you doing this? Helping?"

Shelley smirked, "Let's just say that I had a forbidden romance myself."

"Cool," Ginny grinned.

 **To be continued! Will Ginny get the time turner and continue her affair? 1 or 2 more chapters I'm thinking. I do want to write more stories like this, a little racier. Let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for coming back! One more chapter after this I'm thinking. I have some other ideas for stories especially younger/older pairings. If you'd like to leave me a request, feel free! Don't forget to leave a review!**

Hermione was very proud of herself in finding the evidence to put that imposter away. The Ministry of Magic was sure to reward her in some way for her selfless service. She sat alone I'm the old library, she thought at least maybe one other student would be there, some times she did feel alone in this school, maybe too smart for her own good.

But then something completely unexpected happened. Ginny walked up to her table, seemingly out of nowhere. She pulled up a chair, not taking her eyes off of her. Hermione put her book down.

"Well, well, well! Have you come here to fight me?" Hermione asked slyly.

As much as Ginny wanted to slam her head into that table she knew she had to get down to business. "Hermione...I know you think you did what was right. I do still care about her even though she is bad. I think I can help her."

"Well, she's long gone to Azkaban by now so I don't think there will be much you can do to persuade the ministry." She said bluntly.

Ginny frowned; she always had to come back with such words and knock her down another peg. "Do you have a time turner?"

Hermione laughed, "A time turner? Are you out of your mind? They have those locked up so they don't get into the wrong hands!"

"But you're such a good student. You know every professor. I'm sure one of them gave you one."

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Aren't you taking 8 courses this term? That's a little much isn't it? Doesn't potions and advanced magic overlap? That would be quite hard to pull off."

Hermione was becoming more frustrated. "What do you want, Ginny? Do you want me to go back in time and fix what I did?"

"That's a start!"

"I'm not doing that! You would have to be crazy to think I would ever help Voldemort! She could be a murderer!"

Ginny shrugs, "So?"

"She's a traitor! Don't you get it? Think of the consequences of letting her go free! Do you ever think?"

"With my heart."

"Well, then your heart is an idiot! A perverted fool!"

"Clearly you've never been in love!" Hermione has enough of her childish rage and headed to her room. Ginny waited until she was out of sight and breathed a sigh of relief.

Ginny woke up, a smile on her face; Hermione was fast asleep, she had been that way for hours. The plan was simple, Ginny just had to wait for Hermione to reveal the time turners location without even telling her. The book Hermione was reading from in her dream was Lank, that is until Ginny questioned her on her time travel device. The page the book was opened to acted like a home movie, giving Ginny brief glimpses into the history of Hermione's time turner, from receiving it from an irresponsible professor to her constant leaps in time to attend her classes like the suck up she was.

Ginny had to be extra careful not to wake the slumbering narc. In her dream it showed the time turner was kept in a simple black box, no bigger than those you see for engagement rings. It was kept safely in the end table next to her bed in a hollowed out book. It wasn't as if anyone would ever suspect the apple polisher of having anything worth taking. Ginny was afraid the squeaking of the end table drawer would alert her but she remained undisturbed. Ginny had never seen a time turner before, only the legend of its power. She found a hiding spot to wind the thing and save her love from what could be death or life long imprisonment.

She almost wasn't sure of she was using it correctly but before she knew it, she was sept back. It almost felt like too long, she could see students passing her by. She felt so dizzy watching everything unfold. It almost didn't feel all that different from the present, especially considering it was only the previous 12 hours or so.

Hermione once again found the damning evidence of Cleo Mandrake's link to Voldemort. She hurried out of the teachers room, out into the hallway when she walked right into Ginny. Ginny pretended to accidentally bump Hermione onto the floor. "Where did you come from?"

Ginny helped her up reluctantly. "Going through Miss Mandrake's things?"

"What?" Hermione was such a terrible liar and actor, her eyes were so shifty. "I have way more important things to deal with than that cow!" She shoulder bumped Ginny as she passed. Ginny was slack jawed at her vulgarness; she now more than ever wanted to turn her into a newt.

"Professor McGonagall!" Hermione rushed to her.

"What is it, Hermione?"

"I have something to show you. Something of great importance!" She handed her the paper. Her professor looked it over and gave her a peculiar look.

Ginny travelled back to the present, but then changed it to the following morning to see if her beloved was still in the school. She hoped this worked. She knocked on Bellatrix's door but no one answered. When she tried the knob she found the door locked. Locked? That door was never locked. "Hmmpphhh!" Someone cleared their throat behind her. "Weasley, what do you think you're doing?"

She almost jumped when she heard her voice, "Miss!" She almost leapt into her arms, her hug was quite forceful.

Bellatrix of course was perplexed, but she returned a hug, "What? Miss me already?"

"Hermione rated you out...you were arrested but I stole her time turner..." She took the time turner out of her pocket.

Bellatrix was skeptical but that was a genuine time turner. "You could do a lot of damage with this you know. You should let me hold onto it."

Ginny put the small device down her own cleavage, "You'll have to find it first."

Bellatrix smiled, "Thank you for saving me.

"It was my pleasure. I couldn't let the love of my life get sent to Azkaban."

Bellatrix unlocked her door with a large skeleton key, "It's a good thing I have this now," she had to turn the thing three times around, "I'll see you inside." She slid a hand across her chest playfully. Ginny finally felt she was about to have a true happy ending. She should've known better.

Hermione walked up to her with folded arms. "I know you took my evidence!"

"Oh, yeah? Prove it!"

Hermione showed her a crude picture of a naked woman's private parts. At the bottom of the page read: 'Suck My Twat!'

"Professor McGonagall was not impressed. She thinks I need counseling, less school work!" Ginny was taken back by Hermione's pose, hands on hips and a slight thrust forward.

"Um...You're welcome?"

"I don't know know what you did but I'm not stopping. That witch is going down!"

"Ginny, where are you?" Bellatrix called out.

"Sorry, Hermione. Have to go!" Hermione watched in bewilderment as the girl entered Bellatrix's room, "Don't speak a word about this if you know what's good for you!" She warned. Hermione stayed quiet. The door slammed shut. She wasn't leaving though, she had to listen on just in case there was any vital information exchanged. She pressed her ear to the door and heard laughter, snaps and weird bellowing. Bellatrix groaned like an animal.

"Grraahhhahh!"

"Ahh!" Ginny exclaimed.

"That's it you little witch!"

"Fu..."

She heard such heavy panting and creaking of the bed that it was insane. Hermione was getting uncomfortable and decided to give these two some privacy and then deal with them later.

Cho was walking by and heard the climax of the action and couldn't help her curiosity by putting her ear up to the door.

She could hear her friend and the infamous teacher.

"I guess all that's left to do...," Ginny said out of breath. "...Meet my parents..."

Bellatrix wasn't sure how she felt about this quite yet. Right now she could really use a smoke.

 **What will happen next? Will Bellatrix be done with Voldemort and run off with Ginny? Find out soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for following this story and giving your feedback! Might be a while until I write another Harry Potter related story. I'm going to start writing a Zombieland incest story between the sisters Wichita and Little Rock (Emma Stone and Abigail Breslin) a much more racier story. I will understand if not many are interested due to the subject matter. It will be different from the movie, no zombies and will focus on them living seemingly normal lives before their feelings for each other set in. Lots of other stories to check out including Sapphic Zone: Special Needs!**

It had been weeks into their relationship and things seemed fairly normal or as normal as it could be at that school. Ginny would sneak into her lover's room at night and sneak back to hers before morning. Cho Chang found out about this one of those mornings when she noticed a very large bra stuffed into Ginny's shirt; Ginny didn't even notice it just hanging there.

"Ginny, you…you really had relations with Miss Mandrake?" she asked her worriedly in the washroom.

Ginny was checking herself out in the mirror, "Yes, Cho. Everything is changing," she sighed deeply, "I will introduce her to my parents and we will be married."

Cho was shocked by this news, she'd never expected anyone she knew to be getting married at such a young age. "She proposed to you?"

"Heavens no. But I will be the one to beat her to it!"

"Ginny, don't you think you should slow things down and concentrate on school?"

Ginny shook her head and smiled, she had lost all interest in studies by this point. "Not when the sex is this good…," she let that slip out a little too loudly, "I guess I didn't just murmur that. But it's the truth."

Cho wasn't disgusted but actually thrilled to hear this, "That's great! But…what if the teachers or Hermone finds out?"

"Oh, she knows but there's nothing she can do about it now. I took care of her."

"You killed her?" Cho's mouth flew opened.

"What? No! I…I do suppose I would kill for my relationship. I'll seriously injure her if she meddles in my affairs again."

"I won't stop you. I promise," Cho was a little scared of what Ginny might be capable of doing to her, "What about your parents? Wouldn't they be angry?"

"I'm expecting a letter today," Ginny beamed.

* * *

Bellatrix held a suspicious letter in her room. She sat there on the bed, the envelope still closed and stamped with a seal of the Ministry of Magic. Ginny entered her room with her hands behind her back.

"What do you have there, Bell?"

Bellatrix still had her eyes on the envelope, "I don't know."

Ginny took hold of it and smiled, "Oh, I know what this is!"

"What? What did you do?" She asked sternly.

"Oh, Miss," Ginny chuckled. Bellatrix grabbed the envelope back and tore it open, "What the fuck is this?" She was almost speechless at what she read.

"Why it's only the highest education honour that the Ministry awards!"

"But…You voted for me, didn't you?"

"Yes…many times…"

"Ginny, there's a huge ceremony and…I can't do this," she felt like she was going to be ill.

"You deserve it. You were a great aid in my studies. You took on multiple jobs and most importantly you have me."

"This says I saved a student from near death!"

"Yes…I exaggerated a bit but they love stuff like that!"

"Ginny," Bellatrix wanted to scold her but couldn't help but smile. She saw the letter that Ginny was holding in her other hand. "What's that?"

Ginny couldn't contain her smile, "It came just now. My family's snowy owl brought it. I told them all about us!"

Bellatrix's eyes widened as big as saucers, she gritted her teeth, "Ginny!"

"Well, not everything. They're thrilled to meet someone with such high honours who is interested in their only daughter!"

"You mean my age, gender or the fact I'm your teacher isn't an issue?"

"Nope!"

"Your family is even stranger than you are aren't they?" Ginny squeezed her into a hug.

"Awww, isn't that sweet!" Shelley was standing off in a corner.

"Shelley, you slag!"

"I just came to check up on you!"

"Does…HE need my services?"

"No, not after I told him you slept with a mudblood…no offence darling," she said looking at a slightly peeved Ginny.

"How did you…" Bellatrix fumed with her arms crossed.

"He's done with you, Bellatrix…I just didn't want to throw away the one good thing going for you."

Bellatrix did a double take, "What?"

Shelley sighed, "I may be a bitch but I'm not a cunt. He also wanted me to kill you but it's not nearly as much fun as picking on you."

"So, he'll really leave her alone? No more missions?" Ginny asked.

"No more," Shelley smiled.

"So, that means I'm really stuck teaching forever!"

"Oh, don't be so dramatic," Shelley smiled evilly.

"Uh-huh!" Bellatrix jumped as Hermione crawled from under the bed.

"What the fuck are you doing! Is there anyone else hiding out under there?!"

Hermione jumped up, smiling proudly, "Hermione, can't you just leave us alone?"

Shelley was quiet during all of this, she was still as a statue with her gaze trapped on Hermione. "You'll all be locked up! I'll…," she looked up at the Deatheater just staring at her like she was a piece of meat, "What are you staring at?"

Shelley took Hermione's hand and kissed the top of it, "Madame."

She didn't withdraw her hand in disgust but instead eyed her up in fascination. "Would you two leave already!"

Shelley joined Hermione outside briefly. Hermione was furious, "You distracted me in there!"

Shelley found her anger quite amusing, "Sorry."

"Now what will I do?"

"You know, I was much in love with someone just like you once…many devious things I wanted to do to her but could only dream of. Care to join me?"

Hermione gave her a look suggesting that she was appalled. "Buy me dinner first?" She said, sharing a smile with the older woman.

* * *

A month later and Ginny was going on vacation to California with Bellatrix, a stop before transporting to the old Weasley home. Bellatrix made it good most of her life avoiding the sun but made an exception to please her girlfriend. Ginny wore a 2 piece bikini while Bellatrix wore a 2 piece that was quite revealing in the back, her fat round bottom shaking as she walked the crowded beach. Her breasts were on the verge of popping out of this getup.

"I better not get a burn on my ass!"

"Don't worry, Bellatrix, I'll help you with the sunscreen," Ginny giggled.

Ginny spread out their towel on an empty spot of sand, "With my luck I'll get sand up my crack!"

"Think positive!"

Bellatrix moaned, Ginny leaned her head on her shoulder as they watched all of the happy people. "Why did I agree to this again?"

"Because I love you."

"I love you too…but we can't do anything here."

"Sure we can," Ginny pointed to young people making out, older people and some women walking around topless.

This gave Bellatrix an idea, especially seeing as she already felt like she was wearing nothing at all. She stood up and pulled off that boring one piece and exposed her full naked body. Ginny was amazed and so was everyone around them. People cheered and applauded. Everything seemed fine until the police showed up.

"Right then. I guess it's time to go!"

They teleported to the Weasley home. They waited at the front door.

"I hope we get another beach in before going back to Hogwarts," Ginny pouted.

"I'm sure we will," Bellatrix kissed her deeply. "I'll pull the old wobblers out. Kind of fun doing it in front of all those Muggles."

The door opened and Ginny's mother, Molly greeted them. She pulled Bellatrix inside. Not only was there father, Arthur inside but a lot of his extended family as well. It seemed word had spread quickly about the two. Bellatrix had never experienced so many people wanting to talk to her at once in a positive light.

"Sorry about all this. I didn't know literally everyone would be here," Ginny apologized.

"Just be glad you'll never meet any of my family. Bunch of thieves and animals. I guess I'll have to get used to this when we come on holiday every year."

Ginny's face lit up, "You really mean that, Miss?"

"Yes…until you get sick of me I suppose."

"That's never gonna happen," Ginny giggled.

Molly called them both over to the large group, "Aunt Liz and Emma wanted to know when the wedding will be."

Bellatrix's eyes darted at Ginny. Ginny had forgotten about including the intention to marry, she thought she crossed that part out. "Oops," was all she could say the very bewildered Bellatrix.

 **The End!**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Be sure to follow and review my other work!**


End file.
